


Gold and Obsidian

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Five stories of a dhampir and his love. (for my pal Alice)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Written in the Tea Leaves

Hues of gold, orange and red surrounded the castle. Usually when that happened it was because it was making a big, fiery entrance. Today it was because fall’s gentle hands were painting the leaves before gently plucking them and letting them fall to the ground, as if creating a quilt to cover Mother Earth in for the coming bitter cold winter.

However the chill in the air stopped short of the castle walls, for inside there was warm-hearted laughter and conversation that kept it at bay.   
  
“I’m being serious!” Alice pouted, her raven curls bouncing as she stomped across the kitchen to take the whistling kettle off the stove.

“I never said you weren’t!” Alucard chuckled from where he sat at the table, chin propped in hand, “I just find your passion for tea endearing is all.”

“Endearing? You may find it endearing now, but it’s scientifically proven” she huffed as she poured the boiling water into two cups, placing the kettle down to cross her arms,

“It doesn’t matter how much you bundle up if you’re not warm from the inside out.”

“And I agree,” he says as he plays with the lid to the sugar, “I’m just smiling because you’re cute when you get passionate.”   
  


Despite having not drank the tea yet Alice felt warmth bloom inside of her, one that made her cheeks heat up and her heart pound in her chest, “Hush you,” she playfully chided as she scooped the tea leaves into their respective cups (darjeeling for her, black tea flavored with orange and spices for him) and gave them a good stir before bringing the cups to the table, smoothing out her skirts as she takes a seat, “Has anyone told you it’s rude to fluster your guests?”

“Well, I don’t have guests very often. Therein lies the problem.” he chuckles, pouring a dash of sugar and milk into his cup. His tone was jestful, but there was something about the way he said it which made it obvious (at least to Alice) that he was hiding fear with humor.

He never really talked much about the time from before she came, but it had been clear it had been a dark time in the dhampir’s life. The way he carried himself was the way of a man with too many burdens on his back and hardships in his soul. He was better, but some days the past seemed to hold tight to him, despite his efforts to let it go.

“Well, I think you’re a good host.” she says, trying to turn the situation around, “And I’m sure your tea would confirm it.”

He sputters, nearly choking on his sip of tea as he blinks at the bizarre remark, “Excuse me?”

“The tea leaves,” she clarifies, “They do tell a lot about people you know.”

“Tasseomancy,” he says in understanding, “Are you well versed in it?”

“Finish your tea and I’ll show you.” she replied with a cheeky smile.

It wasn’t a challenge, but Alucard found it to be one. In a few quick gulps he polished off his tea with a grin, uncaring for the heartburn he’d surely be experiencing later.   
  
“Alright, hand it here,” she said as she took it from him, swirling around the last bit of liquid and watching as the tea leaves formed into shapes, “My my, how interesting…”

“What? What do you see?”

“I see… a huge penis.” she says, before snorting with laughter.

Alucard rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “So wisewoman, are well-endowed penises all you see in my future?”

“Hm, let me check…” she squints at the bottom of the cup, “I see… a sun.”

“A sun?” he echoes in surprise, not sure what he was expecting.

“Yes, and it’s covering most of the bottom which means it addresses both your present and your future,” she explains, “A sun means you’ll find warmth, success and new beginnings.”

“Well, that’s good right?”

“Yes, but…” she purses her lips in thought, “There’s some knots in it. See those jumbled up clumps?”

He leaned over to look, “Well, that can’t be good judging by the way you said it.”

“It isn’t, but it’s not really bad either.” she says as she places the cup down, “It just means that there will be difficult times in your life.”

Alucard blinked, “How is that not bad?”

“Because if life was easy, it wouldn’t be worth living.” she replied, “Sometimes we need a challenge to give us a new way of looking at things. A wall on the road of life is not always meant to block you, sometimes it’s there to let you rest.”

Alucard considered her words for a moment, nodding, “I see… well, tell the tea leaves I said ‘thank you’ for the insightfulness they provided.”   
She giggled, “They said it’s no problem. Now, I had some thoughts for a garden-”

“But it’s still early Fall, you’re already planning for Spring?”

“Actually, I was thinking about using those old greenhouses,” she says, “Now, as I was saying…”

As their discussion continued, the two lovers felt a warmth blossoming between them… and it wasn’t from the tea.


	2. Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice repairs a tear in Alucard’s coat… with extra flair

Despite looking like a put together man, Alucard’s organization system was absolutely atrocious. He seemed to be content with leaving items wherever it was most convenient for himself, problem being that he wasn’t by himself anymore.

Alice sighed as she rummaged through his room, trying to find a book he had asked her to fetch because she’d appreciate the flower symbolism in it. Well, how was she supposed to read a book when she couldn’t even find it, much less admire it?

“For a man supposedly raised by the greatest genius of all time, couldn’t he at least know how to use a bookshelf?” she mumbled, opening the trunk at the end of the bed, only to find something entirely unexpected.

Inside of the chest was a black overcoat with a gold collar and trim. It was simple, but the make of the fabric and the careful seam work was enough for anyone to see it was a coat of fine making. 

At first, she didn’t quite understand what the fine outfit was doing tucked away. It’d certainly look great on him, with the coat flowing over his slender shape and its colors to match his own she couldn’t imagine why such a beautiful thing would be tucked away and left to gather dust.

But then Alice saw the rips and tears in the fabric, stains of dirt and old blood alike. She could only guess that it had something to do with the night he was forced to betray his father and save humanity.

Perhaps the jacket was a painful reminder, or was like a manifestation of the dhampir’s innermost feelings. Shoved down and hidden in a trunk much in the same way he’d hide his true emotions behind a crass joke or ‘I have work to do’.    
  


She honestly tried to put it away, to make herself place it back in the trunk and shut the lid… but she couldn’t. She could smell him in the fabric, the scent of old paper and herbs and flowers deeply permeating the fabric. This coat had been well-loved, an item treasured by its owner. To hide it away again felt too cruel.

Maybe, with a little help, the coat would no longer need to hide away.

* * *

It was hard to work on such an extensive project without it being stumbled upon. She would have done the majority of it while he was out in the forest foraging or in the market buying goods, but the man was just too quick with his errands. 

And so Alice found herself working in the wee hours of the night under the humming light of an electric lamp as she threaded needles and carefully sewing each thread. Some of the tears could be fixed with an invisible stitch here and there but the larger ones would need to be patched, and with no fabric around that matched the coat she was left with but one option.

“I hope he won’t mind the extra flair,” she told the coat as she worked on it, “I don’t think he will, seeing as how he’s practically dripping with it already.”

That was an understatement. Alucard could be dressed in rags and still exude a princely aura. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what it was, be it his hair which looked like it was spun from gold or his body which looked like a greek statue come to life. Perhaps it had to do with how he spoke, for even his crude jokes had an air of elegance to them. Or maybe vampires just naturally had a fancy ambience about them.

Whatever it was, Alice loved it about him. Whereas others complained of his cold nature, she experienced nothing the complete opposite since her arrival at the castle. He had been quiet at first, perhaps even distant, but never once was he unwelcoming or unkind.

She cherished that warmth, and she could only pray that she could return it with the mended coat.

* * *

When the night that the coat had no more need of mending, she didn’t want to believe it. Not that she hadn’t done a good job, the work she had done was by far one of if not the best.

But being done meant the time had come where she had to show Alucard her handiwork, and she didn’t know exactly what to expect.

She stood at the door to his study for what felt like eternity before taking a deep breath and lightly knocking on the door, “Alucard?”

Almost immediately the door opened, “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Alice giggled, “Must something go wrong for me to want to see my darling sunbeam?” she asked as she stepped inside, “I don’t need to have a reason to want to see your pretty face.”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, “But I think you do have a reason.”

“What gives you that idea?”

He tilted his head and simply pointed to the wrapped present in her hands, to which she simply responded with “Oh.”

“Unless I’ve somehow forgotten, I believe my birthday is still three months away,” he says with a wry smile, “So unless you’re planning very far ahead, it must be a spur of the moment sort of thing.”

“Quite the detective you are,” she teases, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, “For that, you deserve a reward.” 

She presents the wrapped box to him, to which he undoes the ribbon and pulls out the contents. When he holds up the present, he practically froze like a deer in the lantern light. 

It was his coat, one his mother had given him only a few months before her untimely death, when he had decided to leave the nest and travel the countryside. His mother, proud of the seemingly inherited wanderlust, encouraged him. Lisa, ever the practical woman, had given him necessities for the journey, such as dried meats and preserved fruits, and the coat itself. His father obviously had a part in its creations with the obviously expensive fabric, but its simple appearance was his mother’s doing. ‘Frills and lace have never done me any good,’ she would say, ‘It’s the function of things that matter.’

He used to keep himself wrapped in that coat all the time, used to wear it even on the warmer days just so he could feel his mother’s embrace when her arms weren’t there to do the job.

Then those arms were bound behind her back and she was burned to ashes. He continued wearing it at first, desperate to cling to any trace of his mother since her remains had long since been scattered and forever lost. But after fighting his father, after looking at her portrait and sitting alone in the castle, the memories became a burden. So he shoved it away, hoping that the more distance he got from both of his parents and their belongings, the less he’d mourn them.

...Yet here he is, with the coat once more in his arms. Along the bottom where the fabric had once been frayed and filled with holes was now a night sky embroidered with gold thread, full of stars and bats in mid flight. Though there is still an ache in his heart, seeing the coat lovingly patched reminded him of all the love of his mother it contained within itself as he ran his thumb gently over the embroidery, able to feel the care and love his beloved had put into every stitch alongside of it. His breath hitched.

Alice frowned, “Do you not like it?” she asked, “I’m sorry, I can take them out if you want and go to the market buy some fabric to patch them with instead. Or if you want we can just put it away and forget about-”

“No, it’s okay,” he says in a small, croaked voice, “It’s more than okay, it’s… I don’t… I can’t find the words…”

“Oh Adrian,” she says softly, gently wrapping her arms around him, “You don’t need to say anything.”

Adrian kisses her temple, holds her in a tight embrace for a moment before stepping away to put on the coat. It’s a welcomed familiarity, like hugging a loved one after a long time apart, “Well, how do I look?” he asks with a sheepish smile.

Alice softly smiled, “Fit for a prince.” she says, stepping forward to smooth out a wrinkle on the coat, only for her hand to be grabbed as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

For the first time in a long time, everything felt like it fit perfectly for the dhampir.


	3. When It Rains

It was quite sudden, much like the downpour itself.

One moment Alice was enjoying a nice picnic with her lover on a sunny day, the next moment they both were scrambling inside to escape the torrential rain.

The wooden door slammed behind them as they made their way into one of the humorous side entrances, one that led into a little study with a nice view of the surrounding fields.

“My goodness, that came out of nowhere!” Alice said in between pants, wringing the water out from her curly hair, “I’m absolutely soaked!”

“Well, it’s as they say,” Alucard said as he peered out the window, the wind picking up speed from a whistle to a howl, “‘April showers bring May flowers’ and all that. At least your garden will be thankful.”

“And I’d be quite thankful too, if Mother Nature didn’t choose the worse times.” she huffs as she tries in vain to smooth out her dress, the wet fabric refusing to cooperate.

“Wait,” Alucard says as he walks over to the fireplace, simple and small compared to the more grand ones in the castle, but it did the job. The dhampir pressed a few switches, causing a hiss of gas, the ticking of an igniter, and at last a warm fire erupting to life. He adjusted the flames until he found them acceptable, then stood and took off his shirt to place on the mantle to dry.

No matter how many times she sees him without his clothes, Alice is always left speechless. Many would compare the sight of the dhampir to a marble statue, but that felt like too much of an objectification. He was warm, had a heartbeat she could hear when she pressed her ear to his scarred chest. He was beautiful in the way he moved carefully like a too big mutt that was was all to aware of its own size and strength strength in a room full of knick knacks, in the way his golden eyes always sparkled with whatever emotion he felt, in the slight lisp he had courtesy of his fangs, and in other many ways that would take eternity to list off.

He was someone, not something.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a half smile, the tip of his fangs barely peeking from under his lips as he spoke, “Undress.”

Alice blinked in surprise, “Pardon?”

“Well I assume you don’t want to catch pneumonia,” he says, motioning to her soaked dress, “Or at the very least get out of that wet heavy dress.”

“O-oh right,” she stutters with an embarrassed smile, turning around to let the champir unlace the back of her dress. He leans in close, so close she can practically feel him cheeky smile on the back of her neck as his hands delicately undo the ribbon.

“You seem to have something on your mind.” he observes.

Alice scoffs, ‘As if you don’t know what your doing,’ she thinks to herself, ‘Why all the teasing, is it too much to just give me a nice proper fucking?’

Alucard suddenly snorts with laughter behind her, the light airy kind which makes her feel butterflies in her stomach, “Well alright then, I suppose we’ll skip the foreplay.”

The poor woman felt her face heat up with embarrassment as she realized that she had said that out loud, clasping a hand over her mouth as she turned to face him, “O-Oh my! I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to be so crude!”

“It’s alright,” he says as steps closer, gently tugging at the top of her dress until it falls to the ground, “I like it when you’re crude.”

With that, he effortlessly lifts her up and seats her on the large writing desk, paying no mind to the various papers and books he shoves aside to do so.

He takes a moment to step back and drink in the sight before her, admiring the way her corset hugs her torso practically props up her breasts like a podium made from satin, the way her white petticoat flutters around her legs, which are decorated with fine garters and stocking. In the glow of the fire her black hair is like a halo of obsidian, surrounding her beautiful face with curls that shine in its light. Her rich sepia skin was flushed with arousal, made that much more obvious by her excited heartbeat.

Well, he wasn’t one to make a lady wait, especially when she had asked him in a way that made his cock stir.

So Alucard proceeds by lifting her skirts, slipping his slender hands underneath the layers of frilly petticoat. One rests on her left thigh while the other gently nudges her to spread her legs, moving between them as soon as there is enough room.

Alice gasps as a shiver runs up her spine, the small sparks of arousal turning into flames as he rubs her through her panties. He kisses her with mouth and tongue, as if eager to swallow each moan and gasp she makes.

By the time their mouths part, a string of drool between them, she’s left breathless “Alucard,” she murmurs against his lips, “I-I’m wet,”

“Of course you are, you were caught in the rain.” he says with a coy smile, his teasing touches just barely keeping the flames going. It was like feeling the warmth of a fireplace and wanting to get closer, only to find it being kept at a distance from you.

Despite his princely and proper composure outside of it, it was in these moments he lavished his true nature. He was a predator, and that fact only thrilled the both of them.

However, the control was not his… but  _ hers _ .

“A-Alucard,” she whines with hot and heavy breath, “ _ Please _ ”

The moment the word leaves her mouth he indulges her as if it was an unarguable demand, kissing and suckling at her neck as he climbs on top of her, making her lay on the table as his hands move from her crotch to his belts, swiftly undoing them. What was it that made the predator give into her every request, to never take more than what was given and entirely willing to give everything he had to this woman?

He raises his head to look into her eyes, a small smile on his lips as he speaks the answer to the riddle, “I love you.”

She smiles up at him, simply answering him with “I love you too”. It’s all he needs to hear before kisses her again, but rather than the heated one from before this one is all tenderness, all tongue and soft moans which reverberated through their bodies as he pushes up her skirts once more, scooting closer under his cock lays hot and heavy across her thigh. It’s so close to where she needs to to be, leaves her insides fluttering with anticipation. Fortunately, Alucard does not make his lover wait long as he reaches between them, sighing as he guides the head of his erection to her entrance. She’s so slick and hot already, that he can barely wait to see what it will be like inside of her. 

He lets out a low and husky groan as he presses into her, her velvety walls practically parting for him. Alice keens in pleasure, back arching off the table as her hands grip his shoulder tightly. She can’t help it when her hips buck lightly, eager to keep taking him as her sweet spot begs for more action. 

Alucard indulges her with measure thrusts, each deeper than the last until he rubs against that spot that makes her moan with that beautiful voice of hers. He braces one hand on the table and holds her hip with the other, fingers kneading her soft flesh as he begins to make desperate noises of his own.

The study is filled with a chorus of pleasure. His deep grunts, her keening moans, their heavy panting intermingled with hissed expletives begging for more created a symphony that was only theirs to hear. Not even the creaking off the wooden table or the pounding rain outside could be heard over them.

Alice wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face into his taut and sweaty chest as she whimpers, “ _ A-Alucard I-I’m- oh~! I’m so close, please- _ ”

“ _ M-me too, _ ” he groans as he picks up the pace, bringing them ever closer to the edge, “Mm~  _ Go on love, come for me~ _ ”

His words only add fuel to the flames of passion, the heat in her groin coiling tighter, tighter, tighter, until it at least releases and races through every nerve in her body, leaving her unable to do anything but gasp and whine as her toes curl.

The dhampir lets out a hiss as his release follows hers, continuing to shakily thrust as his semen floods into her. Endorphins rush through his system and take the form of a raw and carnal orgasm. He barely has enough wits about him to move his hands quickly to the table as his claws extend and drag through the aged wood as if it were butter. Alice can do nothing but tremble and moan as he fucks her through their shared climax, sending waves of aftershock that barely let her catch her breath.

For a few moments they are above the rain clouds and among the stars as they ride out the high. No thoughts, no words running through their heads, nothing. All that existed was the two of them, together…

Until a clap of thunder brings them back to Earth, causing them both to flinch. The motion causes the dhampir’s softening cock to slip out of her, making her lightly gasp as she feels his load leaking from her.

Alucard gives a sheepish smile, “Sorry,” he says in a rough, overused voice. Alice huffs, but can’t help a similar smile from spreading across her lips as he kisses her cheek.

“We’re going to have to wash up now,” she hums in a half-amused, half-lamenting tone, “Do the laundry, clean the mess we made on the table… whatever happened to our relaxing afternoon?”

“We were going to have to wash up anyways,” he counters, continuing to litter her face and neck with tender kisses until she’s left giggling and squirming, “Alright, alright! You’ve made your point!” she protests, playfully shoving his face away, “First thing in order is a nice warm bath. A  _ bath _ , nothing more mister. Keep it in your pants, okay?”

“But darling, I don’t wear pants in the bath.” he teases with feigned innocence. 

A moment of silence passes before they both burst out laughing, just as the rain clouds being to part for the sunset.


End file.
